Secrets Revealed
by Portal-girl
Summary: *ch.5up!* Everyone's acting strange. What's going on? Things go into total chaos when I come to visit the YYH gang. I bring life to the 3 voices in my head and a few other friends. Secrets will be revealed in a game called Tattle-Tale. R/Rplz
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.*eyes fill with tears* oh well. If I did, my characters would be in it and I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~That Morning~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ring Ring The phone rang for the third time that morning. 'Oh great' I thought,(an: I will be using first person for this part of the fic) 'Not another telemarketer.' I picked up the phone. "Hello?" It was Botan. How she had gotten my number, I didn't know. I bet it was Kurama and Hiei who had given it to her. "Hi Botan," I said cheerily. "Hello Portal-girl," Botan didn't sound as happy as she usually did. I knew something was wrong. "Botan, you don't sound so good," I was concerned fro my friend, "What's wrong?" There was a pause before she spoke. "It's the others," she said, " They've been acting strange all weekend. I don't know what's wrong with them," "Well," I said, "I'm sure that Hiei and Kurama are all right. And Kuwabara will probably forget about it soon. I'm not sure about the others," "You're wrong," said Botan, "Kuwabara hasn't said anything for almost two days. And worse," 'How could things get worse?' I thought. "Hiei and Kurama have been crying," I was stunned. "I'll be right there," I said before I hung up. This was going to be the longest week of my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ At Yusuke's House ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Portal-girl appeared.(an: I will be using third person for the rest of the story) She was wearing a tank top that said 'My byte is worse than my bark!' (An: I wish I had a shirt like that) and white short-shorts. "Konichiwa!" she said brightly. "Jess!" called Botan as she ran out of the kitchen. "But Botan," said Kuwabara as he came from Yusuke's room where everyone was crying, "That's Portal-girl! Her name's not Jess!" "Actually," said Portal- girl, "My friends call me Jess. It's short for Jessica," "Cool!" said Kuwabara. "Wait a minute," said Jess, "Kuwabara talks again!" "Wow, you're right," said Botan. "So Botan," said Jess, "what's been going on?" "A few of our friends left recently. That's when everyone started acting strange," "Aha!" Jess cried, "FOOD!" Everyone raced into the room. "Who were these friends who left?" Jess asked Botan. Hiei and Kurama started crying. "Come back to me!" cried Hiei, "Come back Tari!" "Oh, Sandra," cried Kurama quietly, "Why did you leave?" Then Kuwabara started to cry. "Come back my love!" he cried,"Lilia! Come back to me!" "Oookaaayyy," Jess said. She thought about it for a minute. Then, a light bulb appeared above her head. "That's it!" she yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "I will use my authoress powers to bring them back!" Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara were all smiles.  
  
Okay, that's it for now. I hope it's not too weird fro you. Please R/R! I will be posting the next chapter soon. No flames, K? 


	2. The Newcomers

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH.  
  
Secrets Revealed  
Chapter 2: The Newcomers  
  
Jess pulled out her laptop and began typing. All of a sudden, six girls appeared in the room. "Lilia!" yelled Kuwabara. A girl with strawberry-blond hair and crimson eyes stood before him. She ran up and hugged him. "Kuwabara!" she yelled. Kurama smiled brightly. A girl with platinum-blond hair and silvery blue eyes walked up to him. "Hello Sandra," said Kurama. "I missed you a lot," said Sandra as she hugged Kurama. "Hiei?" said a dark voice, "Is that really you?" "Tari?" said Hiei. A girl with dark eyes and black hair appeared in front of Hiei. "Well," said Tari, "Where's my welcome back-" she was cut off. Everyone was stunned. Tari was being kissed. By Hiei! A minute passed before anyone said anything. "Alright, break it up!" said Jess, "You still have to meet the others," Tari was still in shock. She had been expecting a friendly hug. Hiei was a very bright shade of red. Kuwabara and Lilia were holding hands. Everyone looked at the other three girls who were standing there. 'Hi!" said a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and.A TAIL!!! "Are you a kitsune?" asked a calm voice. It was Yukina.(Yukina and Kuwabara had broken up a long time ago) "What are you talking about?" said the blond girl, "I'm not a kitsune, I'm a Catanian. My name is Sam," A girl with Silver hair was giggling. "What's so funny?!?" yelled Sam. The girl stopped giggling long enough to say, "The thought of you as a kitsune!" then she got back to giggling. "Who's that?" asked a very confused Yusuke. "That," said Jess, "is Daisy. Daisy is one of the voices in my head. Sam and Jasmine are the other two," Daisy had milky blue eyes that gleamed brightly. A girl with black hair and blue eyes stepped up. "Nice to meet you all," she said, "I'm Jasmine," Tari, Sam, Sandra, and Jess were smiling evilly. "Guess what?" said Jess. "What?" said a stunned Hiei. "We know about all of your secrets!" said Jess. Everyone looked nervous.  
  
Do you like it? Please R/R. I have to get back to work on the NON- INTERACTIVE fic that I'm working on. It's called The Tournament of Doom. It was taken of because someone thought it was interactive. It's not. I just use the characters that people told me about in their reviews. I'll update this fic as soon as I can. Until then, stay cool and keep up the insanity! Bye bye! 


	3. Tha Game of TattleTale

Disclaimer: STILL don't own YYH.  
  
The Game of Tattle-Tale part 1  
  
"Who will we embarrass first?" said Sam sarcastically. "How about Yusuke?" said Sandra. "Alrighty then," said Jess, "We'll embarrass Yusuke first," Yusuke was sweating. Everyone else was listening intently.  
"We're going to play a little game to find out the secrets," said Tari. "I'll get the stuff!" yelled Botan as she ran into the kitchen. "We're not playing truth or dare, are we?" asked Kuwabara. "No," said Lilia, "We're gonna play Tattle-Tale," "What's Tattle-Tale?" asked Yukina. "You have to tell a secret about yourself or someone else. If you lie, you have to do the worst thing you can think of," said a very enthusiastic Daisy, "Jess made it up," "I got the stuff!" said Botan. She bright her secret stash of make-up, some cute girl outfits, some of the guys outfits, and a pink apron. "Perfect!" yelled Jess, "Let's begin. Yusuke, you go first,"  
"I always had a crush on Keiko," said a reluctant Yusuke. "Pick the next victim," said Jasmine. "Keiko!" said Yusuke. "I have a picture of Yusuke on my nightstand," said Keiko. Everyone was stunned. "When did you get a picture of me?!?" yelled Yusuke. "When you where dead, I got it from Atsuko," Keiko answered, "Kuwabara," "What?" said Kuwabara, who had been talking to Lilia instead of paying attention. "It's your turn," said Keiko.  
"Oh," said Kuwabara, ~whispers to Lilia~ "Lilia should I tell them?" "If you do," said Lilia, "I'll tell them about Botina and Lil Lilia!" "Who's 'Botina'?" asked Yukina, who had overheard them. "I-I," Kuwabara stuttered, "I have a stuffed animal named Botina," Everyone snickered. "And," Kuwabara continued, " a doll named Lil Lilia," Everyone burst out laughing except Yukina, Botan, and Lilia. Yukina and Botan didn't get it. "Why is everyone laughing?" asked Yukina. "Everyone is laughing," said Jasmine, "because Kuwabara combined 'Yukina' and 'Botan' and named a teddy bear after you and Botan!" Yukina and Botan blushed slightly. "Actually," said Kuwabara, "It was a stuffed kitty," That only made everyone laugh harder. "What about 'Lil Lilia'?" asked a giggling Botan. "I'll answer that for you," said Jess, " After Lilia 'disappeared', Kuwabara bought a doll that reminded him of Lilia, He named it after his girlfriend and kept it with him 24/7 so that he would never forget Lilia," Kuwabara and Lilia blushed bright red while everyone else went into hysterics. "Lilia," said Kuwabara, "It's your turn," "Ok," said Lilia, "I used to be evil. Once, I almost killed my first friend," Almost everyone gasped. Tari, Sandra, Jess, Jasmine, Sam, and Daisy already knew about it. "Hiei," said Lilia. "What?" said Hiei. "It's your turn," said Lilia. Hiei went red. He couldn't tell them his deepest, darkest secrets. You can tell them ONE of your secrets, said a familiar voice which no one could hear. No I can't Tari! Hiei thought back. You can do it Hiei, Tari thought back. Hiei felt someone grasping his hand. He heard giggles coming from the direction of Kuwabara and Kurama. The two of them were trying not to laugh. "What's so funny!" demanded Hiei. Kurama and Kuwabara pointed to Hiei's hand. Hiei looked at his hand and began to blush. He realized that without thinking, he and Tari were holding hands. They both blushed bright red, but neither of them let go. (AN: sorry for the OOCness here. It was just too funny!) "Alright!" said an angry Hiei, "I love Tari!" Everyone, including Tari, was stunned. Everyone started laughing. "Tari, it's your turn," said Hiei, who was still holding Tari's hand. "Ok," said Tari, "I've had a crush on Hiei since I first saw him. There, I said it," Hiei was stunned. "We'll be right back," he said as he dragged Tari into the kitchen. "Who wants to spy on them?" whispered Yusuke. "I will!" said Sam. "You mean you liked me too?" said Tari. "Yes," said Hiei, "That why I accepted that dare without much of a fight," Tari and Hiei suddenly realized that they were STILL holding hands. Tari let go and started blushing brightly. Them Hiei did something very unexpected.  
  
Hahaha! Cliffhanger! What does Hiei do? Does Tari know about Sam spying? Can anyone predict what will happen next? If you think of any embarrassing secrets about the characters, please tell me in your reviews. I need ideas for: Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Genkai, T. Koenma, and nasty things to do to them if they lie. Please R/R! I'm planning on writing a DBZ fic. Let me know if you have any ideas for it, K? Bye! 


	4. More secrets and a big surprise

Disclaimer: You think I own YYH? Well I don't I DO own Jasmine, Lilia, Tari, Sandra, Sam, Daisy, Jess, and Tattle-Tale. NOTE: Jasmine, Sam, and Daisy are the voices in my head. Lilia, Tari, and Sandra used to be the other three voices in my head, but they escaped. I am Jess. Now, on with the fic!!!  
  
Secrets Revealed ch. 4: More secrets and a special surprise  
  
Narrator: When we last left everyone, they were playing Tattle-Tale. We discovered that Kuwabara has a stuffed kitty named Botina and a doll named Lil' Lilia. Hiei and Tari went into the kitchen for a little talk. Sam was spying on them and Hiei was about to do something very unexpected and totally OOC.  
  
Sam, What's going on in there? Sam heard the voice of Jess in her head. Hiei and Tari are just talking. Sam thought back. Suddenly, Hiei did something very unexpected. He kissed Tari. Sam watched with amazement as they kissed. What's going on in there? asked Jess. Hiei just kissed Tari. Sam thought. Jess told everyone about what was going on. "Scat!" Tari yelled at the white cat next to her and Hiei. The white cat grinned. Tari went pale. "What is it Tari?" asked Hiei. "That cat has been spying on us!" Tari told him, "That's Sam!" Sam ran. When she arrived where the others were, they were all trying not to laugh. Sam changed back to her almost human form just as Hiei and Tari walked in. "Look at the happy couple!" teased Yusuke. "How cute!" said Botan. Kuwabara tried not to burst into laughter. Kurama just smiled. Tari looked ready to kill Sam. "Don't kill her," Hiei told her, "We can torture her later," Hiei and Tari sat down together(holding hands, of course!). "Back to the game," said Jasmine. "It was Tari's turn," said Daisy. "Kurama!" said Tari. Kurama turned red. "I have never had a crush," he said. Sam, Tari, and Jess smirked. "The clothes, the make-up, or something worse?" Sam asked the others. "Something worse!" said Tari. "Something worse," agreed Jess. Kurama started to sweat. "Why are you gonna torture Kurama?" asked Kuwabara. "Because," said Jess, "He lied. Kurama DOES have a crush, on Sandra!" Everyone started giggling except Kurama and Sandra. Both of them were blushing 20 shades of red. "What kind of embarrassing thing should we do to Kurama?" asked Jasmine. "How about we."  
  
MUAHAHA!!! The Cliffhanger strikes again!! What do you think they should do to Kurama? Please tell me in your reviews. And if you want to, you can flame, because flames are used to cook marshie-mallows and make people fall in love and kill creepy crawlies and.(the list goes on forever) Anywhoos, please tell me if you like this fic. I won't continue until I have 10, yes 10, reviews! R/R pwease. See ya next chapter! 


	5. More Secrets! Yay!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YYH OKAY!!!!!  
  
Notes: okay I lied. I got bored so I wrote another chapter. Please review. Even if you don't like it.  
  
Secrets Revealed ch. 5  
  
"No," said Kurama, "Anything but that!" "But it was a request," said Jasmine, "If we don't do it, we get a bad reputation," "I don't get it," said Yusuke, "What are we gonna do to him?" "Upon request," said Jess, "We're gonna 'turn Kurama into the girl he really is!' (A/N: sorry Kurama fangirls) Botan, get out the make-up. Kayko, get the prettiest dress in the closet. We're turning Kurama into a girl,"  
  
"I love your nails," said a giggling Shizuru. "Where DID you get that dress Kurama?" asked Daisy. Everyone was giggling. Kurama was wearing a poofy pink dress, red fake nails, pink lipstick, blue eyeshadow, mascara, and blush. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and tied with a pink ribbon. "Well," said Jess, "Let's continue the game," "Sandra," said Kurama. "I like Kurama," she said, "Koenma," "I have a crush on Botan," said T. Koenma. Koenma turned bright red. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying really hard not to laugh. "Botan," said Koenma, "It's your turn," "Koenma in his teen form is cute," said Botan. "You really think I'm cute?" asked an excited Koenma. "Yes," said Botan, "Daisy," "What?" said Daisy(Who had been busy looking at a picture of some cute guy). "It's your turn," said Botan. "Okay," said Daisy nervously, "I have a major crush on Tristan from YGO," Lilia gasped. "You actually like that guy?" asked Sandra, "He's uglier than Kuwabara!" Daisy gave Sandra a death glare. After a while, everyone had gone except for Jess. "Jess," said Yukina, "It's your turn," Everyone was looking at her. "Okay," she said, "I'm a Kurama/Hiei/Kuwabara fangirl," "You mean you have a crush on all three of them?" asked Yusuke. "No," said Jess, "Wait, yes, I think," "Kuwabara's mine!!" said Lilia. "I can poof you outta here in a second," Jess threatened. Lilia calmed down. "Let's play something else," said Botan. "How about Truth or Dare?" said Yukina. "The Soda Game!" said Kayko. "Spin the Bottle!" said Jasmine. "Matchmaker!" said Sam. "What's Matchmaker?" asked Yusuke. "One person is the Matchmaker and everyone else is either a bachelor or a bachelorette," explained Jess, "You ask the Matchmaker a question about any of the others. You have to try to find your match before someone else does. The first match gets a prize," "Oh," said Yusuke.  
  
What game are they gonna play? Review and tell me. I need reviews. If no one reviews, I might not live long enough to continue this fic! Just kidding. Review anyway. Sayonara! 


End file.
